


Stay the Night

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [33]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cornt, Kent and Corey before they were Cornt lol, M/M, Mon Petit Chou universe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: A flashback to before Kent realized he had a boyfriend. (This take place after the extra of Kent and his teammate at the Clippers game)





	

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompts: "Put some clothes on for the love of God." And "It’s pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing."

"Hey, check this out." Corey waved him over to the bed as Kent exited after his shower with a towel around his waist. "Someone took a picture of us at the Clippers game yesterday."

"You're still here?" 

"Fuck you. Did you even hear what I said?"

"Something something game yesterday," Kent replied as he ruffled a second towel through his wet hair. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I _said_ that someone took a picture of us together at the Clippers game." Corey showed his phone with the photo of them side-by-side and grinning as they chirped each other while watching the basketball game. "We look pretty good, you know, _together_."

"Don't be gross, fuck." Kent turned to look at the picture anyway, but hid that he actually liked the photo from his face, instead choosing to frown when he saw Corey lounging on the bed. "And put some clothes on for the love of God."

Corey grinned and stretched out a little more, naked as the day he was born. "In a minute. I'm still basking in the afterglow."

"Fuck your basking. Put on some damn pants."

"Don't pretend like you don't love what you see -- not after everything we did tonight." He tried to tug the towel away from Kent's waist but the blond inched away. "Aww, come on."

Kent sighed. "Why don't you just go home already?"

"Um... because I _am_ home?" Corey laughed. "This is _my_ apartment, remember?"

Kent looked around the darkened room. Shit. Since when did he feel so comfortable in Corey's place that he could get it mixed up with his own apartment? Their rooms did not even look the same. "Fuck," Kent said with a groan and sought out his clothes from the floor. "I'm way too tired for this shit. I hate driving like this."

"Then stay. _Please_."

"I have to feed my cat," he argued as he pulled on his pants.

"You fed her before you left tonight -- I heard you fill her bowl while you were on the phone," Corey pointed out. " _Please_  stay here tonight. Just get some sleep. Don't drive when you're so tired -- it's dangerous."

"I'm fine. It's--" Kent stifled a yawn. "It's what? A fifteen minute drive? Maybe twenty?"

"Kent..."

"I'll be fine. I'll text you when I get home if you're _that_ worried."

"No!"

Kent was startled by Corey's sudden shout. "Whoa! What the hell, dude?"

"If you insist on going home, then take a cab. I'm serious."

"But--"

"I'm fucking serious, Kent. Get behind that wheel right now and I will never speak to you again."

"I--" Kent let out an exhasperated sigh. Corey was staring hard at him. "You really mean it, huh?" 

"Yeah. I do."

Kent sat back down on the edge of Corey's bed and fidgeted with the shirt in his hands. "You want me to stay? Should I go to the guest room, or...?"

"What?" Corey scoffed. "Obviously you'll sleep in here... unless you _really_  don't want to?"

"It's not-- I don't really do the 'spending the night' thing, you know?"

Corey sighed quietly. "Yeah. I know." He sat up in bed and folded his forearms on his knees. "Is it me? Because you almost stayed the entire night a few weeks ago... I _thought_ you were _..._ and then I woke up at 6am and you were gone."

"It's not _you,_ specifically... I just don't like... Okay, so, I stayed until 6:00 last time right? Well, I almost bumped into Shanks as he was coming back from a run. He was coming in through the lobby as I was getting off the elevator. I managed to make it to the stairwell without him seeing me --  and that was a gamble -- thank god he didn't decide to take the stairs as a final part of his workout. And what would he have thought if he caught me sneaking out of your apartment that early in the morning?"

"He would've thought you were too drunk the night before and crashed at my place. Half the team went out that night. You really think the first thought in that kid's head is going to be that we're fucking each other? Nobody suspects a thing, I promise."

Kent sighed. "If anyone found out about this..."

"They won't." Corey leaned over and gave Kent a kiss. "...Did you use my toothbrush?" He asked when he tasted mint on Kent's breath.

"Oh, uh, no. I kinda... brought one over. Just for convenience sake, you know? I don't have to leave it here if that's weird for you..."

Corey chuckled. "Holy shit."

"What?" Kent asked suspiciously. It _was_ a strange thing to do. He knew it. Why did he ever think it would be okay to keep a toothbrush at Corey's place? It was not like they were dating or anything -- just two friends fooling around behind closed doors for convenience. Corey would move on easily if something better came along, for sure.

"It’s almost pitch black in here and I can see you’re blushing..." Corey grinned and kissed him again. "So cute."

"Fuck you."

"But seriously, I'd love it if you left a toothbrush here..." He rubbed one hand up and down Kent's back. "So much."

"Okay, weirdo." Kent chuckled. He stood up from the bed and removed his pants again, laying them out carefully across Corey's dresser.

"Oh? Happy birthday to _me..._ " Corey teased.

"Fuck off, I just don't want them to get wrinkled on the floor all night. Your birthday ended three hours ago."

Corey chuckled. "It's not over until I fall asleep."

"Then go to sleep, asshole." Kent slipped under the sheets wearing just his underwear. Corey rolled over to spoon him and Kent squirmed. "Are you still naked?"

"It's called a 'birthday suit' for a reason..." Corey grinned and nipped at Kent's ear.

"I'm really fucking tired, dude. I can't go another round tonight."

"Not even as a birthday gift?"

Kent swatted at his arm. "I flew you out to that damn Clippers game, wasn't that enough?"

"Almost, but they lost that game, so..."

"My mistake. I should've requested they win as a special favour to my fuck buddy on his birthday."

"At least!" Corey nibbled down to Kent's shoulder before rolling away onto his back. "Are you really gonna make me put on boxers on my birthday?"

"Yes. It ended three hours ago, I already told you. I don't want your dick touching me all night."

"Aye, aye, Captain." Corey chuckled and got out of bed. He walked to his dresser and slipped on a pair of boxers. "You're so grumpy when you're tired..." He purposely crawled over Kent to get back to his side of the bed.

"For fucks sake..." Kent groaned when he caught a shin to his stomach. "Ready now? Go to sleep."

"Wait, I didn't get to tell you about the article!"

"What?"

"It was about our 'boys night out' to the Clippers game and how we have great chemistry on the ice and in our 'bromance' off the ice."

" _Jesus_..." Kent groaned.

"See? So you have nothing to worry about. I could probably grab that hot little ass of yours midday on the strip and people would think 'look at what good friends they are' _still_."

"Great. Now go the fuck to sleep."

"It's actually kinda nice to have a picture of us together to commemorate the night."

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Asshole," Corey said as he slid under the sheets with a chuckle. "You're really going to sleep here all night? Promise?"

"If you ever let me fall asleep, then yes."

Corey grinned and flopped one heavy arm over Kent's side. "Pinky swear?"

"Fuck, you're so goddamn annoying..." Kent fumbled in the dark to properly link his pinky finger with Corey. "Deal. Now go to sleep or I swear to god I will break off this fucking finger." He rolled onto his stomach and kept his face purposely aimed away from Corey. "Good night, asshole."

"Good night, asshole." Corey inched back a little, knowing Kent preferred his personal space when sleeping, but kept his hand resting against the small of Kent's back as a test. He did not object, so Corey did not move it. He liked having the physical confirmation that Kent Parson was sleeping in his bed -- it was something he never would have thought possible only a few months earlier.

He could not believe anyone would be crazy enough to break up with someone like Kent, but Corey was admittedly grateful to the guy that gave him the chance to get so close as this. If Kent would let him in, Corey would never let him go. He smiled as his eyes slid closed, Corey's last sight on his birthday was Kent's bare shoulders and damp blond hair. That was a pretty good gift in itself.

"Corey?" Kent whispered a couple minutes later when all he could hear was the other man's soft breathing. He turned his head on the pillow to catch a glimpse of his face when Corey did not answer. It was hard to see in the dark, but he could make out the small smile on Corey's face. "You're smiling. Are you seriously asleep already?" There was no reply. "Ugh. You're so fucking weird..."

Kent gently brushed his fingers along Corey's elbow poking out from underneath his propped up pillow. It was the first time he was ever going to intentionally spend the night in someone else's bed. It was the first time in years that anyone actually wanted him to stay. It was the first time in years that part of Kent was actually happy to stay. Kent wondered silently if he should leave that extra toothbrush in Corey's bathroom or not. He had never done something like that before, either. It made Corey really happy, for some reason... so he should probably leave it where it was. 

Corey's hand felt hot on Kent's back, but not particularly out of place. Kent hated it when he got clingy, but this was kind of nice. He brushed his fingers against Corey's elbow one last time, tucking his hand up against it before closing his eyes. "Good night, Corey. Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of these prompts that relate to Ace of Hearts/Diamonds that I realized I hadn't posted on here yet, so I'll try to get the other two up today as well. One is about them househunting (and why they had to custom build their house) and the other is a glimpse into the Paris vacation they took with Jack and Bitty.


End file.
